Missile Pod
]] A Missile Pod is a relatively simple T'au multiple missile delivery system able to engage targets at long range. Whilst not as powerful as an Imperial Krak Missile warhead and lacking the damage radius of a Frag Missile, T'au missiles instead combine the best attributes of both, and are capable of rapid fire to shred infantry, transports, skimmers, and other light vehicles with ease. A T'au Missile Pod typically consists of a small silo of semi-intelligent missiles that are extremely effective against both heavy infantry and light vehicles. Missile Pods are most commonly used as medium to long-range mobile fire support weapons by T'au Battlesuits and T'au aircraft. Notable Users of the Missile Pod Missile loadout for Missile Pods]] *'XV8 Crisis Battlesuit' – XV8 Crisis Battlesuits most commonly wield Missile Pods upon a shoulder or arm mount, and are able to employ them to great effect against enemy light vehicles and heavy infantry. XV8 Battlesuits can use the mobility provided by their Jetpacks to flank enemy targets before hitting them with a barrage of missiles. *'Missile Drone' – Missile Drones are armed with a Missile Pod as their primary armament, hence the name. *'Shielded Missile Drone' – Shielded Missile Drones are armed with a Missile Pod as their primary armament, though they possess the greater defensive protections provided by their shield generators than standard Missile Drones. *'Drone Sentry Turret' – Drone Sentry Turrets can be armed with twin-linked Missile Pods as their primary weapon system. *'TX-42 Piranha' – The TX-42 variant of the Piranha can be armed with twin-linked Missile Pods as its primary armament. *'Hammerhead' – Hammerhead gunships can be armed with massive Missile Pod systems as their primary turret weapon. Such is the scale of the barrages unleashed by a Hammerhead configured in this manner that their combined blast will often annihilate anything within the target zone. *'Swordfish' - Swordfish gunships have a set of twin-linked Missile Pods as part of their standard armament. *'Scorpionfish' - Scorpionfish super-heavy missile gunships feature two sets of twin-linked Missile Pods for use in direct-fire engagements. *'Sun Shark' – Sun Shark bombers are armed with a tail-mounted Missile Pod that is intended to provide defence from other aircraft and ground-based interceptors. The weapon system can also be upgraded to a twin-linked version. *'Razorshark' – Razorshark strike fighters can be upgraded with the addition of a nose-mounted Missile Pod. *'Barracuda' – Barracuda air-superiority fighters are armed with a Missile Pod weapon system embedded into their wings. Primarily used by the aircraft for ground attacks, the weapon system normally carries up to twelve missiles. 's wing-mounted Missile Pod weapon system]] *'Tiger Shark' – Tiger Sharks are armed with a Missile Pod weapon system embedded into their wings. Primarily used by the aircraft for ground attacks, the weapon system normally carries up to twelve missiles. *'Tiger Shark AX-1-0' – A Tiger Shark AX-1-0 is armed with a Missile Pod weapon system embedded into its wings. Primarily used by the aircraft for ground attacks, the weapon system carries up to twelve missiles. *'Orca' – An Orca dropship is armed with a Missile Pod located in its under-turret that is intended to provide defence from other aircraft and ground-based interceptors as well as to clear landing zones of enemy forces. *'Manta' – Mantas have an underslung Missile Pod near the front of their hull that serves as one component of their vast armament. Sources *''Apocalypse'' (4th Edition), pg. 158 *''Codex: Tau'' (3rd Edition), pg. 17 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (4th Edition), pg. 26 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (6th Edition), pp. 33, 48-49, 66-67 *''Epic Armageddon – Tau Army List Version 4.4'', pp. 11-12 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'' (2nd Edition), pp. 77-82 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three – The Taros Campaign'', pp. 162, 173, 187, 194, 198, 207, 211 *''Imperial Armour Aeronautica'', pp. 58-62 *''Rogue Trader: Tau Character Guide'' (RPG), pg. 37 Category:M Category:Tau Category:Tau Empire Category:Tau Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Tau Technology